Break The Plot
by InsertFF
Summary: A certain someone chose the wrong door and instead of ending up in the afterlive got born as Ginny Weasley and is now trying to escape the plot. Well, maybe, most likely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Namimori was a nice clam place, with a criminality rate from almost zero ( _really_ ). So small and unimportant on the big world map, no one beside those that lived there, those that had connections there, or lived in a neighboring town knew that it existed.

 _Uhm, a lot of places are like this…_

It was one of the most ordinary places you could live, if you didn't count the boys in pompadours and their leader that had a strange kink (biting people to death, in a figural kind of sense) and seemed to prefer to call everyone herbivore, carnivore (seldom to never, beside himself) and a boy that everyone, even his mother, called Dame-Tsuna that had an uncanny resemblance to Tuna, not only by name.

 _How can on ignore all of this?_

Helpless like a fish on the dry ground. He could be great, someone just had to save him and throw him in the ocean.

Of course, there is also a certain hyper active boxing fanatic with the favorite word "extreme" asking randomly to join his boxing club.

 _How… extreme?_

And lots and lots of other fun people.

…

So why did Ginny, Ginny Weasley to be specific chose this place, to go in to hiding, how did she even know about Namimori, when it was just a small point on a world map? When you had no chance of hearing of it, when you had no relationship ship to it.

 _Oh, I don't know, maybe…_

It ( _Hey!_ ) is simple, really, because Ginny is not Ginny, even though she was born as Ginny, so she somewhat is, she didn't see herself as her and gave a flying shit anything that concerned the Harry Potter plot. Not if she had to suffer for it and for someone that gave a flying shit, she helped the plot far too much.

She still cared about people, her older twin brothers, and the least she could do was to at least help destroy the first horcrux.

Just once she would help, she thought back then when she ended up with Tom Riddle's Diary, in her cauldron. This one time she let the plot win, but just this once, this once didn't mean for her to lose the entry war.

Step one, of her escape-the-plot plan, was to find a getaway to win against the plot and the best way to actually get away was to forcefully enter herself in another plot and once she would be in another plot, her original plot would be unable to bring her back, in fear to change its own story too much.

Not-Ginny felt like an evil master mind, from this point onward.

* * *

Step two was to find a way to get there and it laid on ice for some time, so she jumped straight to step three. (to start she needed Gringotts and for this she needed to be old enough, to wander of on her own when they visited Diagon Alley.)

Step three was a Nana-level mastery of the kitchen, with the unknown help of her older brothers that more often than not ate as if they hungered for months and her mother as support system in her kitchen, it was hard, but not impossible.

Step four and five were get there and get in to their lives, possibly before Reborn arrives, or to at least lay the ground work.

The less suspicious the better.

* * *

One the day the Hogwarts express was supposed to bring her to Hogwarts, just bevor her third year would start she was ready to go.

She had a job at Gringotts, Ginny still had no idea how exactly she managed this feed, without anyone knowing to boost.

Apparently, there was no age limit to work, most just didn't do it because of the lack need and being away to Hogwarts.

Yes, older students did jobs over the summer, when pocket money wasn't enough and some were interns to gather experience, or find out what job they would prefer to work in after their finished their last year.

Back then she was seven, nearly exactly four years before she would do her own first year shopping. Her mother, never mom, and her father, as well as all of her siblings went, to gather the necessary supply's. With a will of steel, she didn't know she had before, she convinced her parent to let her wander of on her own, they would meet later in front of Gringotts.

Her first stop were the owls, since she just knew that someone would keep an eye on her until they were sure that she wouldn't do something stupid, like wandering off to the Knockturn Alley.

So, like the little girl she was supposed to be, she went straight to the owls. After a few minutes standing in front of the shop and cooing at what she could see from the outside, she went in and positioned herself behind a bunch of owls, so that she would be able to look at the street and saw Percy watching her. Playing of she acted as if she didn't see her and worshiped the owls, like all the other brats regularly did and she was not ashamed to say that she for a while lost track of her mission until she was reminded by and now no longer interested Percy. Her dear brother was chatting up some girl, that with all the books she was holding looked as studios, as Hermione was supposed to be.

Deciding that her brother was no longer observing her it was time to venture of too Gringotts and start her business.

Since it was still early in the morning and stores opened barley more than an hour ago the big entrance hall was mostly void of customers, as well as goblins. Even though she, as a lone seven years old was together with her bright red Weasley hair should have been as notice able as a dog in rainbow colours in the muggle world, as well as in the wizarding world.

 _Maybe not this extreme, but she was a basically a little kid, so someone should have paid attention to her in some way, at least kept an eye on her and Not-Ginny was not sure if that was something positive, that the wizarding world, of Britain was this careless, or something positive._

In the end not really caring she made her way up to the next best goblin and demanded to talk with someone in private. Her demand did not go over as well as she hoped, the goblin raised an eyebrow at her and led her away, so everything was fine, but she felt like she just made herself an enemy.

 _Maybe she should try to be a bit friendlier? More sunshine than her usual grumpy demeanor?_

 _She would try._

After what felt like hour, she was led to an office in which an important looking goblin sat, ignoring her. Suddenly unsure of herself, she didn't dare to seat herself whit out invitation.

At this point she didn't know that in front was Claws, her future partner, the only person she would dare to call her best friend and that the fact that she was at this point extremely unsure feed his ego enough for her to be considered as a business partner of Gringotts, as partner for him.

What she at this point also didn't know was that goblins worked in groups of at least two and Claws, was, is the worst partner one could have, by goblins standard.

Standard was that was that the rules were more important than anything, beside maybe gold, or anything else that was worth a lot and Claws didn't always play by the rules and if he didn't like you personally he would not be a good business partner. The sad thing was that you couldn't get rid of him since his great grandfather was head of Gringotts, ergo Claws had connections.

To say that Claws on his side was not surprised that a small girl like her wanted to business, whit him, would overdo it just a tiny bit, because, he was indeed surprised.

Wizards did not request him if they didn't really, really need a curse so be lifted send fast, otherwise they would do it by them self and Gringotts didn't have many interested in curse breaking, so he would keep requests as low as possible and he could keep his position has head curse breaker.

And when kame out that her magic automatically destroyed anything magical, beside her own magic, as long as she didn't keep it in a tight grip.

She was born as the perfect curse breaker, and her personality stroked his ego, with how unsure she gave herself.

The rest was history and Bonefist should have known better.

* * *

Their plan was to portkey her out as soon as the express would have been on his way for more than an hour, this would have left her with more than enough time to set herself up in a compartment, shrink her belonging until their were too small to pass as Polly Pockets accessory and put them in a small bag, that she wore whit the help of a sting around her neck, secure her compartment with at least a notice-me-not charm and let herself be seen by a few students, so that she would not be suspected of disappearance.

Thanks to Harry`s and Ron's little stunt security was much tighter than before and the perfect's checked if everyone was there.

So, after saying her goodbyes she left to find an unused compartment and it was easier than most let it seem like.

The express was not without reason the Hogwarts-Express and often described as bigger in the inside, than the outside.

It actually expanded itself to fit all the students as needed and if on wanted a compartment for himself, or herself the express would provide one just for the student. Making the excuse that nowhere else was any space and that you had to please let the person sit with you just an obvious excuse and lie.

That after you entered your compartment no one tried to enter was sadly not provided by the express, so you had to secure, by yourself. Something Hogwarts students should be able to do.

And after checking in whit a perfect she did just that, secure a compartment. Then basically ready to go the waited and became a nerve wreck.

 _One side she would be fare, fare away and be save. The one thing she had been planning for years, no plot, no noting, she would be free to do whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't break any laws and on the other side was everything that could go wrong_

 _Ginny (not Ginny) knew that she was now save the only thing that could go wrong was that the Japan's King decided against her entering his domain, what was highly unlikely. Her case would most likely not even land on his table for him to read, only for a quick signature._

 _She passed all the tests, his right hand`s right hand controlled her results and had a quick talk whit her, meaning her case went higher up than it should have and more was just, noting that should happen, what on the other hand meant it could happen, but she was uninteresting just a citizenship and emancipation._

 _Their had people for these cases, her gift may have let some higherups keep an eye on her, but if no one searched for her she would not be a case that let anyone pay attention._

 _The Goblins on her side may let the one eyebrow rise, but no one suspected Goblins for foul play, loop holes in contract and higher prices than necessary, sure, but business was business and they loved their business and would not even dream of letting dirt on their white, white west. Every child knew that, it was laughable._

 _If it was really laughable, why was she so nervous? Why did every reason that should clam her down, as if it all was just a reason to kick her out?_

 _She never got older than eighteen and never had to do the big decisions. Could it be that she never got the experience to back her up? She made her own decision, she always had, but in the end, she went to someone to clear up things, if she didn't understand something and got at least on second point of view before doing the big decisions._

 _Was she still a little child that clung to her mother's leg? Fuck, now she sounded like a little brat._

 _What the fucking, no, no swearing… What the, no, is wrong with me?_

 _I am a grown-up person and everything will go fine. I have to stop now, like fuc… now._

And just like this the time passed, like a bull on steroids hunting a red car. Walking up and down she didn't even noticed how the portkey activated, until she felt like she was wearing full body skinny jeans, five sizes to small and was spit out in front of her god old friend. Her longtime goblin partner, Claws aka. Big C, because his ego was big enough for both of them, three times over.

His grin ( _oh god, he was grinning_ ) was big enough to scare her for her whole live. "Guess who is here?"

* * *

Well… it turned out she really had not to guess after she entered her own office, that had a direct connection to what she dubbed as her work space, it was really just a really big space in which she was able to store all her cursed items, that still needed work and a small space in which she actually worked on the items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… it turned out the really had not to guess after she entered her own office, that had a direct connection to what she dubbed as her work space, it was really just a really big space in which she was able to store all her cursed items, that still needed work and a small space in which she actually worked on the items.**

It was Mammon aka. Viper from the Varia. Since when was he a Wizard? I understand that his Illusions could seem like Magic to the unknown and Wizards that didn't know about Flames, what would be every one beside her.

 _But I this is really true then is He doing here? Could it be that he is trying to break the Arcobaleno curse?_

 _She hoped not._

Claws grin was uncomfortable big as he shoved me inside my office. "Ginny meet Kay, Kay meet Ginny, the curse breaker I told you about."

 _Kay?_

As if he knew what exactly she was thinking he said. "Of course, Kay is not his real, but it is the name he uses when he deals with us and you darling have the honor to work for him."

If it was possible his grin would have grown even more and both ends of his mouth would have meet at the back of his head, while show casting his unusually sharp teeth.

"Like he just said you will be doing a job for be, in which it doesn't matter if you want to or not, since your contract whit Gringotts clearly states that they can take one contract per year for you, without you being able to decline."

Swallowing, hard, she tried to understand that Mammon fucking Viper wanted her to do a job for him and why Gringotts would go as far as force her to do take this job. Just what was their connection? They knew that she would never, ever turn down a job without a good reason, them forcing her would mean that they through that there was a reason for her to turn the job down, or in this case break the contract.

Beside did their think her to be stupid? He was no one you should turn down, let's just hope it was nothing too important to the plot that he wanted her to do. Like saving Xansus from his frosty prison, it's not like she wouldn't be able to do it, more like it would be a bad idea to do it.

Noticing that both of them were watching her and her thoughts have drifted a bit too far away, she decided to act as if she was only thinking about her opinions and not about things she shouldn't know.

"What am I going to do and when? Because I should be moving right now I and I would prefer to finish today instead of tomorrow."

 _Please, think I know what I'm doing._

Mammon's face was impossible to read, especially since she wasn't able to see half of it and Big C. knew her long enough to know that, no she didn't know what she was trying to do.

 _Oh, have mercy holy on, it's too much for one day for me to take._

This time no one toke any mercy on her, because Claws started to laugh.

Have you ever heard a goblin laughing? It is dark and mean, promising pain like no other and you could run, but it would find you I your worst nightmares taking you down. To her it was worse than a death promising shout of a Banshee, a Banshee would kill you, preferably fast, Claws would hunt her for the fun of it and torture her until she wished she was death and he would still keep her alive.

Do you feel bad? Because she did.

"The little one her is fourteen and is still as green behind the ears as one could be. Her work is first class, but this is actually the first time that the is in a direct contact to one of our customers."

Mammon nodded. "I understand, I'm actually surprised that she is that young, when you look at her track record I would expect someone who is at least twenty-four or older."

Feeling a blush rise, making her face probably match her hair. It has been decided, she would make sushi out of Claws.

Narrowing her eyes, she knew that she looked like a little girl about too cry. Today was just too much for her. Mammon's comment could be seen as and complement, the fact that he didn't seem to have done a background check in advance, hit her and his voice mad it sounds like she was too young. Like a petty little girl and yes today she came over as if she was one, but they could act as if nothing was wrong and not make her day harder to stand through without banging her head against a wall.

 _Couldn't they act like the adults they were supposed adults?_

"What exactly am I to do for you?" she asked, hoping to get the whole thing over as fast as possible, while ignoring Claws.

 _Hit his ego, hard._

"Someone from my, group… has to take care of something and some nasty wards are hindering us from taking care of the problem. We, I want you to get rid of them, as fast as possible."

 _They had to kill a wizard and needed her help, fine she could do that, the question now was if she should tell them that she knew what exactly the Varia did._

"I… get it, just tell me when and where and I will be there."

 _Both of the stiffened for a moment, meaning both knew to what she hinted. Surprise, surprise, who would have through._

"Next week… I will get your"

 _Now it went faster than she expected, did he want to find out some things about her not that she hinted that she knew what the job actually was? One the other side normally leaving her office could also mean, that he didn't want her to know what he could do, all through Claws followed him suspiciously fast._

 _Now Ginny had to wait, for her connection, to her new place to be finished. International flooing toke a surprising amount of work._

* * *

After Claws came back, paler than normal, it didn't take long for the fire place to light up un a with light, signaling that a new default setting for her office had been bade. From then one it was only seconds until see stood in the middle of her new living room, for the first time.

Until then she had only seen the lay out together with a few pictures for each room, but now she stood there in her new home and she knew it was home. A place jut for her, a place for her to feel save. Now it had no feelings to it, was still blank and live lees, like from one of those Magazines, her mother liked.

Her bedroom was quickly found, and she let herself fall on her newly made bed, for the first time in her new live she was free of any disturbance. Where she laid she could see her own garden, whit out gnomes, or strange plants. It was muggle, it was home for the first time in over fourteen years and she was home.

How, she had missed the feeling of a perfectly mundane lifestyle, an illusion she was happy to be able to believe for just a bit more. Until work caught up to her.

 _Was this how Nana felt, happier and saver in her own illusion, if it was true she could understand her a bit more. Still, how cruel of Nana to disregard reality this much._

Ginny feel asleep and dreamt of better times, smiles, laughters and warmth.

* * *

Four hours later she was ready to kill someone, two hours after she collapsed in to her bed she was awake and could not go back to sleep. Then after an hour of playing death she "woke up" and made herself something to eat.

In realty, she just pulled out her lunch box and ate her sandwiches, they were egg salat with bacon. She loved egg salat nearly more than loved books and she loved books. Fred and Georg learned the hard way that you didn't joke whit her books.

 _She would miss those two, and Luna. They were here endless source of entertainment, a sad thing that she most like would not be able to see them again._

 _Maybe in the far future, after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally death, all of them, if Fred survived._

Her slight interference could possibly keep him alive, after all one Weasley died and if they couldn't find her they would, probably assume that she was death. Or she could try to pull some strings from the shadows, like Dumbledore. She hoped a slightly better version from Dumbledore?

Later, after she was sure not to be pulled back in the plot, she could think about what she could do.

 _God, if she pulled through, could she call herself a fanfiction author? It was now her real live so she wouldn't be writing… maybe she could pull of some documentary about… nah. That went a bit too far._

 _Weren't there some people that called authors gods, ore something she would like to be a goddess._

 _This kind of position held the potential to be temporary fun._

Finishing up her last Sandwich, by stuffing half of it inside her mouth. She now locked like a chipmunk. Still chewing she went back to her living room, grabbed one of the "bigger in the inside" trunks and flooed back to her office, there were some things she needed to get her work done at home.

Nearly crash landing in Claws, because he wanted to come get her, too get her work done, the same moment she decided to do it.

"Telepathic connection, I tell you." she commented, still angry that he tried to compromise her and achieve it.

Pulling out the files and request concerning her work, she held her eyes open for any interesting cases, for after she dealt with Mammon.

 _She needed something nice and relaxing, like taking down all the wards of a house, because they decided to sell to muggles. In other words, something that didn't need a lot of time, but could be done a bit slower than usually, or maybe some cursed object that had serval curses on it, that needed to be taken down separately._

"Did you find anything?" asked Claws, leaning lazily against one of the windows, watching as one shop after another closed until the next day.

"No, I will them, but some are there are some a bit more difficult than usually, that I will take and maybe some easy ones that the others don't want and can be done in-between."

"How will you need?"

"Not long, I will start tomorrow and will need what? Two days, considering the amount."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's like you want Metzger too look bad."

"He is not bad, it's just that I don't have to necessary research. A bit exposure to my magic will do the job. The others, not just him, will always have to find out what the curse is and figure out how to dismantle them. I have it easy."

"He doesn't see it that way."

"And what does he know? For all he knows I could a professional curse breaker with over fifty years' experience."

"He doesn't care, your better and he knows it." he hissed, like an angry snake.

"He thinks he is better that I because no one knows who I am, that you hate him and are unfair, the rumors you are spreading also won't make anything better."

"It cuts him down a few notches so he won't try, can't try to do anything to dangerous."

"He will do it just to prove that he can!"

"No, he won't, his personality won't give it!"

Now about to blow he stomped of, leaving her to her work. Silently swearing she tied up her hair in a bun, since it would annoy her even more if it hung in her face.

She was still angry with him, but that didn't mean she had to provoke him more than necessary. Ginny could just have told him to get his things together.

Showing the rest of her belongings back in her Trunks and searching for the objects she needed and also disappeared. She no longer had to stay.

* * *

Originally, I didn't want to write anything, simply because it sometimes gets too long and it is better to not even start when you don't like it than to stope half way and disappoint.

Thanks to Iris D. Peverell I am happy that you think my story to be very funny, what was kind of my goal and to be different, I hope it stays this way.

Thanks to xxOchibixx who told me what I did wrong. I did some proof reading and updated it, it toke me a while to find out how exactly to work that out(the updating part). I hope that its now better and easier to read, if there is anything else please tell me.

PS: If something doesn't make sense just tell me, otherwise I won't notice, because in my head it makes sense. I can explain, if you want. Does anyone want an exact wordcount?


End file.
